This Means War
by Sandyx5
Summary: Two spies. One girl. No rules. Can two CIA agents complete their mission to get the girl without weapons, explosives and, possibly, blood? Probably not. Gruvion.
1. Family

Hello everyone! ^^

So I know the title looks familiar. Well, I actually based it off on the movie This Means War, but it won't happen _exactly_ like what happened in the movie. I'll be adding a few twists and turns here and there and a little bit of my awesomeness (LOL WTF) on the story. So now the question is... Who's ending up with who?

_That_ you have to find out as you read the story! :D

Special Thanks To: **jneth1lary88** for helping me edit this chapter and being an awesome buddy! :D

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Fairy Tail. If I did, Jellal wouldn't have pushed Erza away when they were _about_ to kiss -.-

* * *

**This Means War**  
_Family_

On the evening of the 1st of July, Jude and Layla Heartfilia decided to throw a grand party for their daughter, Lucky Lucy Heartfilia in the Hearfilia Mansion. In line with her birthday was the celebration of the Heartfilia Railways' 15 years of great success.

Everything was running smoothly... until gunfire was heard and shot everywhere.

"Lyon," Gray Fullbuster, a man with spiky black-colored hair, **(1)** dark blue eyes, and a toned and muscular body, called as he tossed a gun at his partner. "I'll get everyone out of the building while you run after Porla."

"Hurry up, Gray." Lyon Vastia, a slim young man with bluish-sliver spiky hair, said as he caught the gun without fail. "I might need your help out there. This wasn't the number we were expecting."

"Father! Mother!" Lucy screamed as a young man with long, two-toned hair of black and white tied in a Japanese-style knot picked her up and carried her like a sack. "Somebody help me!"

"Lucy!" Layla tried to run after her daughter, but fell back when she felt a great amount of pain forming on her shoulder.

"Layla!" Jude crouched in front of his wife and took her in his arms. "My wife's been shot! I need a doctor!"

"This way, Mr. Heartfilia, so we can get you and your wife to safety." Gray led the last two people in the room out and was just about to run back to Lyon when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Please bring my daughter back to me." Layla gripped hard, and Gray could only nod.

"You can count on me, Ma'am." And he ran off to the balcony where he found Lyon fighting a slim man with a tiny moustache and green hair. His right eye was hidden by a monocle attached to a slim chain; under it, his eye itself seems small and round, in contrast to his other larger eye. "What the hell?"

"Two against one, non? That's unfair, non!" Sol, the supposed man, said as he dodged Lyon's attacks, and soon Gray's as well. The two spies started to corner him, and the next thing he knew he was punched in the face and fell off the building, knowing his end was near.

"Stop squirming, princess. We're almost there." Totomaru, the man who kidnapped the Heartfilias' daughter, said as he struggled to get Lucy on the helicopter that was waiting for them. Unfortunately, the girl wouldn't stop moving, causing the two of them to fall on the hard marble floors of the balcony.

"Fall back!" Jose Porla, the mastermind of this devious plan, instructed the pilot to leave.

"He's got the suitcase!" Gray tried to get on and retrieve the suitcase, but the helicopter was already in the air. He also tried shooting it, but Jose had already closed the door, making his bullets ricochet. "Shit!"

"Let go of me!" Lucy demanded as she struggled to get free from her kidnapper.

Lyon ran over to them and cuffed Totomaru on a pole nearby. He turned to Lucy and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"I guess." Lucy said as she dusted off her dress.

"Leaving their comrade behind? Tch. What a bunch of assholes." Gray said as he walked over to the group, scowling. He hated it when anyone left a fellow teammate behind. If he learned anything from his mother, it was that **(2)** no one gets left behind or forgotten.

Or maybe he just got that from a show he watched as a kid.

"Good for us, though." Lyon turned back to Totomaru and gave him a hard punch. "That's for kidnapping Ms. Lucy here."

"Look, I don't give a shit about the girl! Just let me go!" Totomaru shot. "It's not like I have anything you want anyway!"

"You have information to Jose Porla's whereabouts." Lyon said as a matter-of-fact. "But we'll save interrogation for HQ where you will be treated nicely unless you decide to be stubborn."

Totomaru groaned, but accepted defeat. It's not like he had a choice.

"Are my parents okay?" Lucy asked. "I saw my mother get shot and-"

"Everything's fine and taken care of." A lean, muscular man with spike pink-colored hair and black eyes suddenly approached them. "The medics are downstairs taking care of them."

"You bastard!" Gray shot. "We called for back-up hours ago! Where the hell were you, Flame Brain?"

"Well, it's not my fault it was traffic because of some accident, which I'm pretty sure you two caused." Natsu shot back, rolling his eyes. "And don't call me 'Flame Brain', Ice Princess!"

"You wanna go, Slanty Eyes?!"

"Come at me, Droopy Eyes!"

"This is not the time to fight, you two!" Lyon exclaimed, causing the two to stop what they were about to do. He sighed and apologized to Lucy for their behavior, which she actually found amusing. "Ms. Lucy, that man is Natsu Dragneel. We will leave you in his care while my partner and I report this back to HQ."

Natsu walked over to Lucy and offered her his arm. "I'll explain everything. Don't worry. I'll bring you back to your parents now if you'd like to."

Lucy nodded and entwined her arm with his.

The two were just about to walk out when Natsu looked back at Lyon and Gray, smirking. "Good luck reporting back to Erza! You'll need it."

Oh, they needed it alright.

* * *

"Your mission specifically stated that you have to catch Jose Porla before he gets the suitcase without getting noticed." Erza opened her eyes and glared at the two agents in front of here, causing them to sit on the edge of their seats.

Oh, they were in for it.

"But Erza-" Gray was about to share his side when the red head cut him off and continued what she had to say.

"_But instead_, you let him _get away_ with the suitcase, caused _a lot_ of attention, got someone _shot_, and _killed_ someone. That was not part of the mission!"

"Erza, at least we-" Lyon tried to share his side of the story, too, but Erza cut him off as well.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it." She sighed and adjusted her glasses. "Natsu Dragneel will take care of Lucky Lucy Heartfilia's safety while you two" She pointed her index finger at them. "are grounded. Now get out. I don't want to see your faces."

And they did.

Lyon and Gray slumped back on their office chairs at the same time. Being partners, the two shared an office, which thankfully had a safe distance from their boss.

"It's not like we knew that they were going to kidnap the girl." Gray started.

"But we should've expected it, that's for sure." Lyon leaned on his desk and rested his cheek on his palm. "At least we caught a guy who can help us find out what Jose's really up to."

"You're right about that." Gray rested his hands on the back of his head and sighed. The mission didn't go as planned, so to say simply, he and Lyon _failed_, which rarely happened. Not wanting to think about it more, he decided to start a different conversation. "So are you coming over to Ultear's tomorrow for Meredy's graduation party?"

"Yeah. But I'll have to make a few stops first."

"Where?"

"I actually planned on visiting Larry tomorrow afternoon, before the party."

"Nice. Are you taking him with you?"

"_That_ would be up to **(3)** Sherry." Lyon said as he massaged his temples.

Gray frowned. Lyon's ex-wife never really shared the kid with his best friend, but it's not like he could do anything about it.

Damn divorce papers and their consequences.

* * *

"I give! I give!"

Lyon fronwed at the sight of his son being tackled on the floor and getting beaten up by a kid that was probably younger than him. And, as if to add up the humiliation, it was a _girl_ who did it.

As planned, he drove to Magnolia Prep. that morning to see how his son was doing in his taekwondo classes, but the kid still seemed to lack skill, causing him to lose his matches.

Well done, Asuka!" A very tall and muscular man with orange eyes said. His blonde hair was slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backward, though some of it fell down on his forehead. He had a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye.

_Laxus Dreyar_, his nametag read.

"Thanks Laxus-sensei!" Asuka said as she stood up and dusted her uniform off. "It was a nice fight, Larry-kun! Let's fight again some other time, 'ne?"

Larry sighed as he stood up and walked to where his sensei and father was, who he did not know was here yet.

"You haven't been listening to me, Larry!" Laxus said, shaking his head. It was the third time the boy fought with Asuka and he still lost. "You should've known what was coming for you."

"Sorry Laxus-sensei." Larry lowered his head down in shame. "I'll do better next time."

"Oh, you better!" Laxus crossed his arms. "Really boy, how am I going to put you in the competition if you keep losing to opponents whose ranks are lower than yours?"

"I think he did well." Laxus and Larry turned to their left and saw Lyon. He smiled. "Hey kiddo."

"Dad!" Larry ran to his father and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just around town and I thought that maybe I could drop by and see how you were doing." Lyon answered.

Larry immediately frowned. "Sorry you had to see me lose, Dad."

"Does it hurt anywhere?"

"My arms and legs."

Laxus laughed at the sight. "Remember kid, pain is weakness coming out from the body. You better get your act up or you won't get promoted." Then he walked away.

"Who does he think he is?" Lyon scoffed. "You know what, why don't I teach you a few tricks of my own."

"What would you know, Dad?" Larry slung his backpack on his shoulder and started to walk away. "You're just a travel agent."

Lyon frowned at his son's accusation as he followed him outside.

Of course, being a spy had its negatives. One of them was to keep everything about the job a secret, even to your own family. It was a lot like lying, but Lyon didn't want to think of it that way.

The day he met Sherry, he told her that he was a travel agent, and that went on until today, with her and their son believing him.

The only people who knew the truth were his siblings, Gray Fullbuster and Ultear Milkovich. At least he could them about his crazy adventures. Well, his and Gray's adventures. The two were partners in crime.

Just as Larry got inside a car, the passenger seat's window rolled down and revealed a pinkette with sparkling blue eyes and a curvaceous body. "Hello Lyon."

_And she still looks as hot as ever._ "Hello Sherry." Lyon greeted, leaning on the car with his arm for support. "How have you been?"

"Busy being a single mom. No biggie." Sherry shrugged. She was obviously just teasing. "What about you?"

"Busy being a travel agent." Lyon mocked. "No biggie."

Sherry giggled. "And apparently the only one who travels on the job. Which reminds me, it's a miracle you're in town."

"Yeah. I just got back, actually, and I was wondering if I could borrow Larry this afternoon and maybe later, we- the three of us, could have dinner together as a family." Lyon said, nervousness evident in his voice. It's been a long time since they sat down and talked and Lyon thought that maybe dinner was a good idea. He missed Larry and Sherry, putting their divorce aside.

"I-I'm sorry, Lyon, but I have a date tonight." Sherry smiled apologetically. "And Larry has a lot of homework to do, so I don't think we can-"

"I understand, Sherry." Lyon gave her a sad smile and turned to his son. "Maybe next time, okay kiddo?" He said as he ruffled his son's bluish-silver hair, very much like his.

"Bye Dad." And the car drove off, leaving Lyon alone yet again.

* * *

"The "date" part I would believe, but the "homework" lie?" Gray shook his head. "She's being as selfish as ever!"

"I don't know why she keeps doing this," Lyon said and drank the rest of his champagne in one gulp. "but it's not like I can do anything about it."

"Actually, you can. You have rights, too, you know. He's still your son."

"It's not that easy, Gray." Lyon smiled at his brother, who narrowed his eyes away from him. "But I'll still make sure that Larry and I have connection, if you know what I mean."

"Either that or you spend the rest of your life alone." Gray shrugged. "Unless you get back in the game."

Lyon chuckled. "It's not too late for that, I suppose."

"Not too late for what?" Suddenly, the two men felt an arm wrap around their shoulders. Turning to see who it was, they stood up and hugged Ultear, their sister. "How have you two been?" She asked when they all sat back down.

"Fine." The two replied in unison. "You?"

"Stressed." Ultear sighed as she slouched back on her chair. "I can't believe Meredy's in college already. My baby's all grown up." She looked at the direction where her daughter was, who was laughing along with her friends.

Ultear smiled at the sight. Meredy wasn't her real daughter, but she didn't treat her as if she were somebody else.

A few years back as Ultear was walking back home from the office, she suddenly heard someone crying. Following this sound led her to an alley and there she found a young girl of short stature, short coral pink hair and bright green eyes. Having pity for the poor girl, Ultear took her in and helped her find her parents, but when she found out that she was abandoned, she made the courageous decision to adopt the child and become the parent she never had.

And now here they were, taking another step into a new challenge life has laid out for them. But they were happy. At least they were together and that was what mattered.

"Kids these days grow up so fast." Lyon said, also referring to his son. It saddened him that he couldn't see him grow up like he used to, but at least he still got to see him and notice the changes that have been happening with him. It was enough.

Ultear frowned. "Does that mean I'm old?"

"Are those wrinkles I see?" Lyon grinned, pointing at his sister's face.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Says the guy who has white hair."

And the three siblings started laughing. Just like old times.

Ultear, Lyon and Gray weren't really real siblings, but they treated each other like one nonetheless.

Ultear was the real and only daughter of Ul Milkovich, the woman who took care of them.

Lyon was an orphan. He ran away from the orphanage he got dumped into since birth, sick of the unfair treatment given to him. Ur found him at the park one day, rummaging through one of the trashcans looking for spare food. After treating him to his first real lunch in months and learning his life story, Ur decided to adopt him.

Lyon was never alone since.

Gray, on the other hand, had a different story. His entire family was murdered by a serial killer named Deliora. He had nowhere else to go and no one else to turn to, until Lyon found him sleeping on a small box carton in an alley one afternoon. Ul took him in and helped him out, and Gray never felt so at home with his new family. Not only did he have a new parent, but he had siblings, too! It was truly a blessing.

The family of four was happy as years passed, until a tragic moment happened.

Deliora broke out of jail and coincidentally targeted the Milkovich Household. Ultear, Lyon and Gray found their mother swimming on her own pool of blood that night. While Ultear called for help, Lyon and Gray had successfully captured Deliora before **(4)** he could escape.

It took a while for the three to move on, but things went fortunately well for the after the "incident".

After months of interviews and part-time jobs, Ultear finally settled on a company, and boy did they recognize her work. She was now one of the best and well-known fashion designers in Fiore. She was responsible for the outfits of many famous models like Mirajane Strauss and Realight. It was because of her success that managed to get her family's life back together.

Lyon and Gray, on the other hand, were offered jobs right after the "incident". The FBI were impressed with their skills and trained them to become spies. Their job was, of course, a secret to everybody they knew except Ultear. The FBI seemed to trust her enough.

So here they were now, living a peaceful life and putting the past behind them, though they will never forget their mother, especially after all the things she'd done for them.

"So what were you two talking about?" Ultear asked. "What's not too late?"

"For Lyon to get back in the game." Gray answered.

"So you're going to start dating again, huh?" Ultear smiled as she patted her brother's back. After the shit he's been through, he could use a break and share his life with someone. Again. Without screwing things up. "That's great."

"It's about time, if you ask me." Gray rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you shouldn't have held onto Sherry for that long."

"Gray," Lyon laughed at his brother's comment. He clearly didn't know what it felt like. "that's because you've never been in love before."

"Lyon's got a point." Ultear nodded. "You've never been in love, that's why you don't know what it feels like. Those flings you keep having aren't helpful either."

"Please Ultear, it's not like _you've_ been in love before." Gray said. "And how did you know about those flings?"

"I have my sources." Ultear shrugged. "And I would know because I'm a girl, Gray. These things are kind of natural for us."

"I could've sworn you were a guy inside..." Gray muttered.

A vein popped on Ultear's forehead. "When you get advice from someone older than you, especially when it's your sister, you appreciate them. Not insult them." She said as she smacked her brother.

"Alright! Alright! Geez. You didn't have to hit me." Gray said, rubbing the bump forming on his head.

Lyon couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Gray."

* * *

_To be continued..._

So this is somehow like a Prologue, only longer. I just wanted everyone to know Lyon's and Gray's background like their past, jobs, etc.

And that's it! I hope you guys liked it! I'm kind of new to writing about this fandom, so bear with me while I continue to research about Gray, Lyon and Juvia's lives.

**(1)** So obviously, Gray's eyes look black in the animation (unless I'm blind), but when I looked through his bio on the wiki it said that it was dark blue in color. What do you guys think?

**(2)** IF YOU DON'T KNOW THIS MOVIE, YOUR CHILDHOOD IS INCOMPLETE ._. LOL But seriously, who doesn't know what movie this line came from?

**(3)** Yes, Sherry is Lyon's ex-wife. Sorry, but I couldn't use anyone else! Chelia is obviously too young, and I can't make Lyon gay or anything, so... I used Sherry. Well, I _did_ start shipping them first before I started shipping Ren and Sherry. COME ON, the two of them are practically canon, being engaged and all! 'Nuff said :P

**(4) **[Edited on: May 31, 2013] It has been confirmed that Deliora is, in fact, male. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding guys! But hey, _Deliora_ is defo. a girl's name. Plus, women can be serial killers, too :D

Review? :)


	2. Loke's Suggestion

Heeey peeps :D

I would just like to thank each and everyone of you who supported TMW. I really appreciate all the reviews, follows, and even the favorites! Seriously, I did not believe that people would already be adding this to their Fav. Story List! Plus, I've made my first few Fairy Tail OL friends because of this and _that_ is just awesome. You guys _inspire_ me to write more, so thank you for that.

**starrystar02**, **mikureammo**, **weg**, & **animegirl115**: Thank you! :)

**Medaka-chan **& **Nao-chi**: I'm glad that you liked the idea! :D When I got to watch This Means War again, I totally saw Gruvion in this situation and I just _had_ to put it into writing.

**autumn's fairy thyme14**: I _love_ Chris Pine. He is _oh so_ yummy. LOOOL WTF am I saying, Fifi-nee?! XD Anyway, our Juvia-chan will be making her first ever appearance in the next chapter, so wait patiently! ^^

**Duckess K**: I guess I made Sherry selfish because she was bitter about the whole "divorce" thing with Lyon. The reason for that will be revealed in the later chapters, so wait patiently! ^^

**zerefluv**: Deliora is _seriously_ male? Hm, I'm going to have to look that up. I seriously thought that he was an "it" since he's just a monster, but MEEEH. We'll see. I'll make him a girl for now, though.

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Fairy Tail. If I did, there would be more Gajevy scenes to make all of you, and me, squeal. To death, maybe. _Yeah_...

* * *

**This Means War**  
_Loke's Suggestion_

Training would've been the usual push-ups, sit-ups and many other stretching techniques, if they weren't **(1)** CIA agents. Of course they did those, too, but it was so much more complicated.

Like soldiers, they'd have to run and crawl in the most unexpected of places, climb tall structures, and practice shooting targets, only in a more dangerous perspective. They had to go through different tests physically and mentally in order to survive in the battle field. It was hard, yes, but it was all worth it.

So after hours of training under the supervision of Elfman, the agency's strongest man, Lyon and Gray finally decided to take a break.

"You sissies can't take it anymore?" Elfman chuckled, shaking his head at the two. "That's not very manly at all."

"Give me a break, Elfman. I'm exhausted." Gray sat on the bench and drank from his canteen. "I had to work on a mountain-pile of files when I got to my desk this morning, and I tell you, there's more to come."

"It's not just you, pal." Lyon patted his brother's back. "I swear, that woman is showing no mercy."

"Maybe she's PMSing or something. I don't know." Gray shrugged. **(2)** "Women are just so troublesome."

Elfman frowned. "That's not a manly thing to say, Gray, especially if it's about our boss."

"Just make sure she doesn't hear you or she'll take it out on both if us." Lyon sighed. "I've had enough shit for the week, thank you very much."

"Speaking of women," Gray started, changing the course of the conversation. "how's it going, Lyon?"

Elfman grinned. "What, you're dating someone?"

"Who's dating someone?" The door opened and revealed a handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his spiky orange hair.

"Hey Loke!" Gray greeted. He was close with the said man, but it had really been a long time since they've hung out. Both of them were really busy with missions. "Where's Natsu?"

"He's still in the Heartfilia Mansion. Mr. Jude asked Erza for his daughter's safety to be looked after at all times, so she assigned Natsu to stay there 'till we find out what Porla wants with her and what he's up to." Loke leaned on the glass wall beside Elfman and sighed. "I'd say he's pretty lucky, getting the girl all to herself. Now speaking of girls, please tell me, who's dating who?"

"No one, because I can't seem to "pick up girls" for some reason." Lyon sighed. "It's really hard to look for a decent woman these days."

Light bulb. "Then I have the thing for you! Why don't try this new website called "The Matchmaker"?" Loke suggested, grinning.

"The Matchmaker?" The three said in unison.

Loke nodded. "I can't believe you guys haven't heard of that yet!"

"Well, unlike you three, I have a wife." Elfman said. "And having a wife is manly!"

Lyon rolled his eyes. "Well Elfman, I had a wife, and it's not manly at all."

The four laughed. Men.

"So anyway, what does this "The Matchmaker" do?" Gray asked.

"All you have to do is type up information about yourself and look for other people who peeks your interest." Loke explained. "Then you two contact each other, meet up, and voila! You have a date!"

"But isn't typing your personal information a little too dangerous?" Lyon asked.

Loke shrugged. "It's what everyone uses these days. I swear, it works like a charm! So are you in or not?"

Lyon thought about it for a while and finally agreed in the end. Yes, he was _this_ desperate to start dating again, but if it meant a new experience for him, then so be it. _"This going to be worth it."_ he thought.

Loke opened his laptop and went to the The Matchmaker's website. There, they saw thousands of profiles of different men and women. Loke clicked "Create" and thus their fun began.

Name: Lyon Vastia

Age: 27

"Are you sure you want to put your real age?" Loke asked. "'Cause I think you might want people to think you're young for this."

"If I want this to work, I must be completely honest." Lyon said as he continued typing.

Job: Travel Agent

Gray grinned. "Seriously? You're still going for the whole "Travel Agent" thing?"

Lyon shrugged. "I got used to it. Plus, it would be easier that way."

"Whatever you say."

Number: 0122515140

E-Mail: lyon_vastia

Hobbies: Traveling, Reading, Cooking

Likes: White, Cars, Books, Ice Sculptures, Cuties

"Loke, why would you type that?!"

Loke laughed. "Keep it there. It'll attract more chicks."

Dislikes: Motorcycles, Animals

"I think that's about it." Lyon said once he was done typing.

"It's not much, but I'll handle it from here." Loke said and started typing.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just don't put anything that'll ruin my image." Lyon said, causing Loke to chuckle and delete a few things.

"Animals are manly, Lyon." Elfman said. "How can you not like them?"

"Because they're filthy and they smell." Lyon said. "I can handle ice sculptures, but not the real thing."

"You're just heartless." Gray stood up and headed for the door. "I'm taking a shower, so I guess I'll see you guys later." And he left.

"And done! Elfman! Lyon! Come here!" Loke called, and the two men sat back on the bench. "Now that your profile's done, let's check out some chicks that are good enough for you."

"What about that one." Elfman said, pointing to a brunette that looked to skinny for her own good, not that anything was wrong with that, but it was a total... turn off.

Loke shook his head. "I don't think so, Elfman."

"What about her?" Lyon pointed to a blonde. She was okay, beautiful even, if it weren't for that huge mole on her face! "She hates animals like me, too!"

"Lyon, just because she has something in common with you doesn't mean she's "the one"." Loke rolled his eyes. "You've got to consider the looks, too. They have to be beautiful. They have to be hot. And of course, they have to have something you like- just like this one!" He pointed to a pale bluenette with curly locks and deep blue eyes.

_Juvia Lockser_, her name read.

Lyon grinned. "Oh yeah."

* * *

_To be continued..._

Loke is the best and forever will be. 'Nuff said.

And that's it for the second chapter! :) It was short, I know, but the next one will be a bit longer because _finally,_ Juvia will make her appearance. It will be kind of like the first chapter, the one I did with Lyon and Gray, where her background and past will be... revealed? IDK what word to use, so whatevs asdfghjkl ^^

Hm, who do you guys think will be the "Loke" when it comes to Juvia? I would _so_ love to hear you're guys' answers! :D

And sorry if it took me a while to update! I've just been busy studying for college. Plus, I'm also working on my other story called** You and Me**. It's a Gundam SEED fic, so for all the AsuCaga fans out there, come read it if you feel like it! ^^

**(1) **So if you've guys noticed, I changed it to CIA 'cause it's more secretive compared to the FBI.

**(2) **_This_ line would be something that Shikamaru Nara from Naruto would say :D I am so so sorry I used that, but I was also thinking of ShikaTema when I wrote this on my ITouch. Any ShikaTema fans out there, too? :)

Review? :)


	3. Cana's Doings

'Sup peeps? :)

Chapter 2's update was a surprisingly a great success! Thanks a lot for the support everyone! I appreciate those who reviewed, followed and favorited (it's not claimed to be a word, but whatevs). You guys are awesome ^^

By the way, it has been confirmed that Deliora is, in fact, male. I am so sorry for the misunderstanding on the first chapter. I'll get on it right away. But seriously guys, _Deliora_ sounds like a girl name. Who else agrees? :D

And guys, I have received tons of reviews and PM's saying practically the same thing: I hope this story ends up with Gruvia. People,_ I know_, I want to end it with Gruvia, too! Gruvia is my OTP and forever will be! But there's something inside my head that says that I should mix up my version of This Means War and that includes the couple it will end with. Sooo, I have decided on taking votes from my wonderful readers! :D

VOTE NOW: Gruvia or Lyvia?

**b2tyowl1311**: Finally, someone who gets it! :D I _totally_ agree with you. I love Gruvia more than Lyvia, but the love triangle is _definitely_ irresistible. 'Nuff said :)

**AsDarknessSpreads**: I just re-watched that episode and yes, Gray's eyes are definitely dark blue, but it's not really that obvious. And OMG, of course Gray is hot! I just hope Juvia didn't hear me, or I might end up- oh wait, here she comes right now! ._.

**animegirl115**, **Medaka-chan**, **kiaraslayer**, & **Nao-chi**: Thank you! :)

**Sarapyon** & **Duchess K**: ShikaTema FTW \m/ It's sad that they don't get much screen time, though :(

**autumn's fairy thyme14**: Our Juvia-chan _finally_ makes her appearance in this chapter! :D It wasn't really a matchmaking website, but there was this part where Tuck saw a commercial for people who wanted to find love. 'Tas diba in the next scene, Lauren came in her office with her office mates laughing at her 'tas yung secretary or something niya showed her something on her computer? So yeah, I turned it to a site and so on and so forth :D

**little kitty**: You are correct! :D **** _is_ Juvia's Loke! You deserve a prize! What do you want? :)

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Fairy Tail. If I did, I would've continued the animation and not take a break 'cause I know my watchers would be in rage! But of course, Mashima-san deserves that break. He did well. At least he's continuing the manga, right? :D

One request, though, Mashima-san... EXPLANATION OF THE BUTTERFLY T-SHIRT AND GRAY NOT STRIPPING YET, PLEASE ._.

* * *

**This Means War_  
_**_Cana's Doings_

"Just a little more..." Juvia bit her lip. No, she wasn't nervous. In fact, she was already used to doing surgeries, but she just couldn't help but think that another life was left in her hands yet again. Carefully, she made sure everything was in order before gently placing the **(1)** newly operated heart back inside the baby. Then, the room erupted in cheers and sighs of relief.

"You did it again, Juvia-chan!" Lissana, Juvia's partner, said as she hugged the doctor in her bloody gown with her bloody gloves. "This baby's life is saved thanks to you!"

"Indeed." Gildarts said as he put a hand on Juvia's shoulder. She felt honored, with that coming from the head doctor. "Now go and tell this little guy's parents the good news. You can take the day off after that."

"Thank you, Lissana-san, Gildarts-san." Juvia took off her mask and smiled at them before heading towards the door.

"Oh, and Juvia, one more thing." Gildarts called, making the girl turn back to face them. "Make sure my daughter doesn't cause any trouble in the cafeteria."

Juvia giggled. "Will do, Gildarts-san. Juvia will make sure Cana-san won't cause any trouble." And she left.

After cleaning herself up and changing back to her black dress and white lab coat, she walked to the room where the baby's parents were staying. **(2)** "Mr. and Mrs. Ikuzumi?"

"Dr. Lockser!" Yuki almost jumped out of bed when Juvia stepped inside the room, but thankfully her husband calmed her down. "Is he alright? Is my baby alright?"

Juvia sighed. "We did everything we could, Mr. and Mrs. Ikuzumi."

Oh no. Ren gulped. He knew that when doctors used this tone of voice, bad news was definitely coming their way.

Yuki gripped on the sheets tighter. She couldn't take the suspense anymore- she wanted to know if her baby was safe now! Ever since they got him out of her and found out that he had a weak heart, she wanted give up right there. But no, she had to be strong for their baby, even if she was completely exhausted after just giving birth.

Juvia wanted to laugh at their faces, but she kept it to herself. Oh, how she and her fellow doctors loved to make their patients tense, especially if it was super good news. She smiled. "Congratulations Ren-san, Yuki-san. You're baby is safe and sound."

"Oh, thank God." Ren hugged his wife tightly and thanked the heavens. He vowed to go to the hospital's chapel later.

"Thank you so much, Doctor Lockser." Yuki said as she wiped her tears of joy. "Where is he now?"

"He's still getting stitched up, but don't worry. You'll get to hold him in a few hours." Juvia said. "Right now, you should rest, Yuki-san. You'll need all the energy when you get to hold your baby."

"If we were having a girl, we would've named her after you, Doctor." Ren gave Juvia a hug, much to her surprise. His wife didn't seem to mind, though. She knew he was just happy about the baby.

When the blonde let go, Juvia couldn't help but ask, "Speaking of names, have you thought about one yet?"

Ren pondered. "I still really want it to be close to yours, Dr. Lockser."

"What about **(3)** Jarvis?" Yuki asked. "It's just as close. I mean, there's a J and a V-"

"Wifey, you are adorable." Ren kisses his wife's forehead. "Jarvis it is."

"Juvia feels honored." Juvia smiled at the sight. Ren and Yuki were just like the couples she'd get to watch on movies or read about in books. They were the perfect couple, and she knew 'cause she was Yuki's OB-GYNE. The blonde always told her about her and Ren during her check-up's and Juvia found all her stories sweet and interesting.

Then, she thought, when will that happen to her?

* * *

"Hand over the beer, Cana-san."

"What beer?" Cana asked innocently as she played with the C2 bottle in her hand.

Juvia rolled her eyes and took the bottle from the brunette's grasp, much to her demise. "Cana-san, this is obviously beer disguised as C2."

Cana smirked. "Smart, right?"

Juvia couldn't help but roll her eyes again. "Cana-san, you know that alcohol is not allowed in the hospital."

"But doctors like us use alcohol all the time." Cana said as she reached back for her bottle, but the bluenette already threw it in a nearby trash can. "Damn it, Juvia! You could've let me finish it first."

"That's a different kind of alcohol, Cana-san." Juvia said. "And Juvia promised Gildarts-san that his daughter wouldn't cause any trouble."

Cana gave her a look. "Do I look like I'm causing trouble to you?"

"Cana-san, stop being so stubborn."

It was Cana's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh, fine. But seriously, Juvia, you need to lighten up. I think you're letting all this stress get to you."

"But Juvia doesn't feel stressed." Juvia said. "Juvia is actually pretty happy about her job."

"Yeah, well, maybe a little too happy." Cana said. "You need to get out more, you know. And I by "get out", I mean "go out". With guys."

A blush crept on Juvia's cheeks. "C-Cana-san!"

"What?" Cana cocked an eyebrow at her. "It's normal for people our age. Healthy, even."

"B-But Juvia doesn't think she's ready to start dating again..."

Cana sighed. "This is about Bora again, isn't it?"

"J-Juvia just can't seem to let go of the past. Juvia knows it's been a long time, but..." It was three years, to be exact. Juvia and Bora, her ex, didn't last long, but Juvia was so inlove with the idea of love that she fell for him really hard. She did anything for him- anything he wanted, but what did she get one rainy day? A call from another woman.

"Juvia, he cheated on you, and you deserve more than an ass like him." Cana put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Besides, if you didn't do that, then you wouldn't be here right now. Hell, you probably have a _way_ better life than him."

Juvia smiled. "That is one of the reasons why Juvia doesn't regret coming here, but Bora meant the world to Juvia."

_"Meant,_ Juvia. He _meant_ the world to you. Past is past. Move on. **(4)** Keep moving forward."

"Well, maybe Juvia _could_ try dating again, but..."

"... but?"

"But Juvia doesn't know how to date anymore, Cana-san! She doesn't know any guys, too! She-"

"Calm your tits, Juvia. This is why I'm here, remember?" Cana grinned. "I will help you. I know a few guys."

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia doesn't want to go out with guys Cana-san had flings with."

Cana tapped her index finger under her chin. "Maybe a blind date?"

Juvia rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't be a blind date if you told Juvia, Cana-san."

Cana shrugged. "At least you'd be prepared."

"No."

"Hm... Oh, I got it!" Cana snapped her fingers. "I was watching TV the other day and there was this one commercial that caught my attention. What was it called again...? The Matchmaker? Yeah! That's what it was! The Matchmaker!"

Juvia raised a brow in confusion. "The... Matchmaker?"

Cana nodded. "It's a lot like online dating, but this time you get to meet each other in personal when you set up a meeting with your chosen other."

"So, all Juvia has to do is put information about her, find someone that suits her and meet up somewhere?" Juvia asked.

Cana grinned mischievously. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'll take care of your profile."

Juvia knew that look and she knew that her friend was up to something. "What are you planning, Cana-san? P-Please don't tell Juvia that you're going to put something embarrassing about her!"

Cana winked at the bluenette. "I won't."

* * *

Juvia was an **(5)** OB-GYNE and a surgeon, and she was good when it came to babies. She just found them so cute and adorable, especially after getting cleaned up. Their wonderful eyes would open to look at the world for the first time and their soft pink-tinted cheeks from crying would be so temptingly pinch-able. The best part was when she got to hold them, but it wouldn't last because she'd had to give them to the mother, not that she wasn't happy about that, but somehow, when she'd let go of the baby, she'd feel deep longing.

The only reason why Juvia hasn't settled down like a few of her friends was because she was still hung up over Bora. Sure, she's moved on, but that doesn't mean she's let go.

It just pained her to know that he was cheating on her, especially after giving up everything just for him to be with him.

But then again, if she didn't do all those things, she wouldn't have what she had now. She wouldn't have such a wonderful job. She wouldn't have such great friends. She wouldn't be living in this awesome apartment she got herself. It was small, yes, but it sure as hell was almost like staying in a five star hotel.

Yup. Life was good, but it was lonely.

So here was Juvia now, sitting on her couch with only the company of fluffy pillows and her favorite ice cream in hand, watching a movie alone.

Just when she was in the verge of crying her heart out because the main character was in the brink of her death, her phone started ringing. Moment ruiner.

She grabbed her phone from the coffee table and answered it. "Hello?"

_"JUVIA, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"_

"Gajeel-kun?" Juvia turned her TV off so she could hear her best friend better, not that him shouting wasn't enough for her. "Juvia doesn't know what you are talking about."

_"SERIOUSLY? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU- HEY! GIVE THAT BACK TO ME, SHRIMP!"_ A few muffles and cusses were heard here and there, probably by Gajeel, until Juvia heard an understandable sentence. _"Hello Juvi? It's me, Levy!"_

"Hi Levy-san!" Juvia smiled. She missed her friend. "Um, can you tell Juvia what Gajeel-kun was on about? She didn't quite understand him..."

_"Oh, he's just raged about something he found on the internet, which I'm pretty shocked myself."_

"What did Gajeel-kun and Levy-san see?"

Levy snickered. _"Your profile on The Matchmaker."_

Juvia's face paled. What the hell did Cana put on her profile? "Hold on a 'sec, Levy-san. Juvia will turn her laptop on to see."

_"What, you don't know what you put in there? 'Cause I tell you, Juvia, you _really_ got the attention of _a lot_ of guys."_

"Cana-san was the one who did it, Levy-san." Juvia rolled her eyes as she typed her password and finally, the laptop was on. She opened Google Chrome and went to The Matchmaker. And... what the hell?

Why was she on the site's cover? And was that a chart about the hottest girls available?

"Juvia doesn't know what's going on!"

_"You better explain this right now, Juvia!"_ The phone was with Gajeel again. _"Or so help me God, I will take down this damn site!"_

Juvia double clicked her name and her profile was shown... with lots of pictures of her on a bikini?!

And just in time, Cana was calling to FaceTime with her. "Cana-san! Didn't Juvia tell you not to put embarrassing things on her profile?!"

Cana laughed. _"Oh, so you've seen it? It's nice right? And they're not embarrassing. God, Juvia, have you seen how many likes your page has?"_

_"Is Cana there? Let me at her!"_

"Juvia is just talking to Cana-san on FaceTime, Gajeel-kun. She will just put you in loud speaker so you can hear her." And she did.

_"'Sup Gajeel?"_

_"You bitch!"_

_"Language, Gajeel! Language!"_ Levy reprimanded. _"Sorry Cana! He's just really shocked about all of this."_

_"Levy? You're there, too? How are you?"_

_"I'm fine, Cana. I'm sorry if I don't go out with you girls that often, I've just been really busy lately."_

_"Oh, busy, huh?"_ Cana smirked. _"Gajeel must be having a lot of fun then, considering that you pay all your attention to him."_

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-"_

_"C-Cana! It's not like that! I mean with my new book and_ **(6)** _Gale."_ Levy sighed. "_Being a mother and an author at the same time isn't exactly easy, especially if you're working on your book's sequel."_

"_Speaking of the little squirt, how is he?"_ Cana asked. _"Does he miss his Auntie Cana?"_

"_LIKE HELL HE DOES, YOU-"_

"_Gajeel, can you _please_ keep your voice down?!"_ Levy pleaded over the phone. Cana and Juvia couldn't help but laugh. _"He's fine, Cana, and of course he misses you. He's just soundly asleep right now, SO IF SOMEBODY WOULD PLEASE KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT-"_

"_Hey. Hey, now you both might wake the kid up."_ Juvia saw Cana sweat drop on the video. _"Keep it down, would you?"_

"_HOW THE HELL-"_

"Gajeel-kun, use your inside voice." Juvia said.

A sigh was heard. _"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when I am seeing pictures of Juvia in a bikini all over my laptop screen?!"_

"_Because you opened it."_

"_WHY YOU-"_

"_Gajeel!" _Levy sighed, exasperated. All this shouting and cursing from her husband was _not_ good for their son and she didn't want him to wake up and hear it. _"Cana, just please explain to us how this happened, 'cause even Juvia doesn't know how it did."_

Juvia nodded. "Juvia would like to know as well, Cana-san. Juvia thought she told you not to put embarrassing things about her on her profile."

"_Embarrassing things on her profile? What- I thought you didn't know what was going on, Juvia?"_ Gajeel asked. _"Tell me what's going on now!"_

"_I made her an account on The Matchmaker so she can date again, Gajeel."_ Cana answered. _"She needs to get out there and find someone!"_

"_I have nothing against Juvia dating, but why did you deem it necessary to post revealing pictures of her, Cana?"_ Levy asked.

"Juvia agrees with Levy-san, Cana-san."

Cana rolled her eyes. _"Juvia, have you seen how many likes your profile has? And don't get me started on those invites, 'cause baby, your inbox is getting full!"_

"_Juvia? Dating?" _Gajeel laughed. _"The last person she dated was a prick. Yeah, a prick I had to go beat up! And now she's dating someone from the internet? Oh, well, no. I disapprove of this. And with those pictures you've posted? Cana, a fucking rapist might be after her by now!"_

"_That's why I'm only going to accept the invites-"_

"Invite." Juvia corrected. She wanted only one guy and that was it.

"_Invite of a guy who's worthy enough."_

"_What if the guy's faking it, Cana?" _Levy asked.

Cana let out an exasperated sigh. "_Oh my God, don't you guys trust me on this? Like I'd get a maniac of a boyfriend for our sweet, innocent Juvia!"_

"_You did it to me."_

"_HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, SHRIMP?!"_

Juvia giggled. She remembered the day she and Cana decided to set their friends up on a blind date. Gajeel didn't exactly approve of this, but after a few threats here and there (Juvia had blackmail), he finally agreed. The first date didn't go so well, though, but it was like fate was chasing them 'cause the two kept bumping into each other. Gajeel later asked her out _formally_ and the rest was history, and now that they had Gale, their life just couldn't get any better. "Cana-san, Juvia would be okay with a maniac like Gajeel-kun, but not a maniac like those guys we see on the news."

Cana rolled her eyes yet again. _"Juvia, I told you, I got this. If there's one thing I know other than our doctor stuff-"_

"_And drinking."_ Levy added.

"-_it's guys. I will pick a decent guy for you, Juvia. And to be fair, I'll let you see his profile first before making any plans."_

Juvia squealed. "Cana-san is the best!"

"_Now _that's_ what I wanted to hear."_

"_But Juvi, are you sure you're ready to, you know, date again?" _Levy asked.

"J-Juvia is fine now, Levy-san. Juvia has moved on from B-Bora." Juvia had to be strong, and if she wanted to _really_ move on then she had to do this. "And besides, Juvia has her friends with her to support her with her decisions, right?"

"_Right!"_

"_Right."_

"_Wrong."_

"_Gajeel!"_

"_What? Like hell I'll support her on this, shrimp."_

"Gajeel-kun, please trust Juvia-"

"_And Cana!" _Cana butted in.

"-on this one." Juvia said. "Juvia promises that if she doesn't like the guy Cana-san chooses for her, then she will find another, and if the results are the same, then she promises to stop this madness immediately."

Gajeel sighed. _"You do know that I don't want you to get hurt again, right?"_

"Juvia won't." She smiled. "And if she does, then she promises to tell you so you can beat him up."

"_Now that's what I'm talking about! Alright, fine. I'll let this one slip, but you have to tell me _everything_, alright? Or I swear, I will spy on you-"_

"Gajeel-kun!"

"_I'm kidding. Gihee."_

"_Good luck, Juvi!" _Levy said. _"I'll be waiting for the news."_

"Thank you Gajeel-kun, Levy-san. Juvia promises to tell you everything." And the call was over.

"_Now we get to work."_ Cana sent Juvia links on her Facebook. _"Those are the guys who I think are worthy enough to date you."_

Juvia opened them all and damn, Cana was an expert. All the guys on the links she sent were hot, but when she scrolled down to their info... they weren't really Juvia's type.

"Cana-san, Juvia thinks that these are the guys _you_ want to date."

Cana laughed. "_I know! Anyway, what about this guy?"_ She sent Juvia another link, and when Juvia opened it, she frowned. It's not like the guy looked bad, but he had tattoos all over his body. _"I can see that look on your face. What's wrong with him?"_

"Cana-san, his body is full of tattoos. Juvia finds him scray."

"_Okay. What about this guy?"_ When Juvia opened the link, she, well, stared. The guy was a major hottie. Nice hair, cute eyes, a sexy smirk. _"No, I don't like this one."_

Juvia pouted. "Wh-Why not, Cana-san? Juvia actually-"

"_He's eighteen, Juvia. He's _way_ too young for you."_

Juvia scrolled down and the guy was indeed eighteen years old. "Oh."

"_Yeah. _Oh_ indeed."_ Cana chuckled as she continued her search. _"Hey, what about this one?"_

Juvia opened the link and saw a slim young man with bluish-sliver spiky hair, dark orbs, and a very _very_ sexy smile.

Cana could see her face turning red. She smirked. _"Ooh, so you like this Lyon Vastia guy, huh?"_

Juvia turned away from the screen, still blushing. "J-Juvia finds him very attractive."

"_And Cana agrees!"_

"But there is one problem, Cana-san."

Cana cocked an eyebrow at the bluenette. _"And that would be?"_

Juvia frowned. "He hates animals."

* * *

_To be continued..._

I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit confusing to read (starting from Juvia's conversation with Gajeel, Levy and Cana). I can try to edit it if you guys want. But I'm sure you're aware of who's talking anyway, right? :)

And that's it for the 3rd chapter! :) I hope you guys liked Juvia's first appearance. The next update for TMW might take a while since I start school on Monday. GOOD BYE, SUMMER T.T I'll try to update over the weekend.

**(1)** I don't really know how heart surgeries or transplants work, but I just got the idea from my brother while he was playing this game where you get to cut someone open, take out their inners and replace the person's heart with a new one. I forgot the game's name, but I tell you, it's bloody ._.

**(2) **Mr. and Mrs. Ikuzumi = my OCs Ren Ikuzumi and Yuki Nara :D They're from this anime my cousin and I are making, but it hasn't been put into illustration yet. It's called Soulmate. I write, she draws. Though we haven't posted anything about it yet, you guys can visit my cousin's DA and tumblr, 'cause that's where we're posting it. Her name is **kinikxluna**. She posts drawing that are mostly about Adventure Time. Her work is pretty awesome. She drew my Avatar, Diamond Princess, for me :) Go and check her out.

**(3) **I got the "Jarvis" idea while I was watching Duggard's 19 and counting :) They were picking out names for their 19th baby, who happens to be little Jubilee (a girl). May her soul rest in peace.

**(4)** Another movie quote! _Keep moving forward. _Can you guys guess where this is from? :D

**(5)** I got the idea from Private Practice. It's Addison's occupation. I thought it would work well with Juvia instead of that... thing Lauren does. I mean, _hello,_ Juvia and babies = adorable, right? :D

**(6) **GaLe = Gale :D It's a nice name.

Review? :)


	4. Meets and Greets

Hey guys! :D

FML I'm sorry for the late update! It's just that school started and we've already had a shitload of work to do as high school seniors! Our teachers are really killing us -.- Other than that I've also been... lazy to type this chapter on my laptop -.- It was originally done on my Trigonometry notebook (LOL I like to waste paper ^^), so yeah... But at least I got motivated to do it now and decided to update! YAY, right? :D

OMG Sorry guys. I know you hate me T.T

Anyway, this is the result of the votes so far:

Gruvia: 6

Lyvia: 0

**animegirl115**: Well, I've been watching The Avengers for about... 3 weeks now since it keeps showing on Star Movies, so I guess you could say that I got the name Jarvis from Iron Man, too! I love him :)

**zerefluv**: Yes. I get that you are a Zeref-lover-fanatic-addict-expert. Your name says it all ._. Anyway, Lucy and Juvia will definitely meet one day! But I just need to fix a few things first...

**Wretched.48**: Salamat po! ^^ I will do my best to live up to your expectations and do good with TMW.

**Watashiwa No namae Etsuko-chan**, **Medaka-chan**, **Nao-chi**,** xSChan**, & **starrystar02**: Thank you very much! I'm glad that you like my version of This Means War :D

**autumn's fairy thyme14**: Don't worry, Fifi-nee! Your _romaction_ will happen soon ;)

**Sarapyon**: Meet The Robinsons is correct, Ate Sarah! You go! :D

So **little kitty**, our winner for guessing who Juvia's Loke was (**Answer**: Cana), asked that her prize would be... Gruvia in the end of the fic! :D Much to your guys' chagrin, I will not reveal anything for now, but I do promise you lots and lots of Gruvia moments!

And here's one now on this chapter! I hope you guys like it! :)

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Fairy Tail. If I did, Juvia would've hugged Gray instead on Meredy on that one panel on Chapter 337 ._.

* * *

**This Means War**  
_Meets and Greets_

"Juvia doesn't think she should wear this on her date, Cana-san." Juvia said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Cana came over to help her out with what to wear, but instead of going through her closet, she bought her a new outfit instead. Now she stood there wearing a black skin-tight strapless black dress that ended two inches above her knees with matching black knee-high boots. "I-It's not really for this kind of occasion..."

From the couch behind the bluenette, Cana cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are you kidding me, Juvia? You look hot! And _very_ sexy, might I add. It's normal to show a little skin."

"Juvia thinks she's shown Lyon-san too much skin already." Juvia pouted. "And we're going to meet at Barney's, Cana-san. Not in a night club."

"_Fine_." Cana rolled her eyes. "But I _will_ see you wear that dress again, Juvia. I paid good money for that."

Juvia nodded happily and made her way back to her room to change. She came out a few minutes later wearing a white cardigan over a blue sundress and white flip-flops.

Cana tapped her index finger on her chin as she observed her friend. "Hm... Not really sexy, but it _did_ make you a lot cuter. Plus, it's still a dress, so it will do, I guess."

"Thank you, Cana-san!" Juvia said as she pulled her friend for a hug. "Juvia is truly grateful for the things you do for her."

Cana grinned. "Keep going. You know how much I love getting praised."

Juvia broke the hug and giggled. She turned back to the mirror and sighed. "Do you think he'll like Juvia for who she is?"

"Of course he will!" Cana patted her friend's back. "Just remember to be yourself and try not to stutter a lot, okay?"

"J-Juvia will try!" Juvia said. "Juvia can do this!"

* * *

"Lyon, you can't do this." Gray sighed at his brother's reflection on the mirror. "At least not like _that."_

That afternoon Lyon decided that he was going to wear a light blue tuxedo for his date later.

A light blue tuxedo.

For his date.

A _date_.

Later.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" he asked.

Mother of God.

Gray face-palmed. "Dude, you're going on a _date_, not _prom_, okay? So please take that off and change."

"Gray, have you _seen_ the girl I'm dating?" Lyon told the black-haired man as a matter-of-fact. "'Cause it looked like she had high standards."

"_No_, I haven't seen her and it doesn't matter if she does have high standards or not." Gray replied. "I don't want to sound cliché or anything, but you told me yourself that you want to find someone who loves you for _you_, so be yourself, not some kind of prince charming you're obviously not."

Lyon frowned. "It's _that_ obvious?"

Gray nodded.

Lyon sighed and took the tuxedo off. He put on a white T-shirt and styled jeans. "Is this okay?

Again, Gray nodded.

Lyon gulped as he stared at his reflection on the mirror. This was more casual and a lot better than the tuxedo, yes, but he just couldn't help but feel like Juvia Lockser wouldn't be impressed.

But Gray was right. If he wanted another chance at this, then he would have to pick the right girl who will accept him for who he is.

No made-up stories. No lies. The _truth_.

Well, maybe except for his job, but she wouldn't mind that, right?

Gray sighed as he sat on the bed. Being Lyon's brother and knowing about his past, he just couldn't help but feel worried about him. He knew the guy was experienced and that he knew how it would go, but heck, things weren't the same as before! Things were different now and his brother was obviously not updated. "Where are you taking her?"

Lyon rolled his eyes. "Don't do that to me."

"Taking her to Barney's?"

"I like the jukebox, okay?"

Gray shook his head. "You're such a cheeseball."

"_What?_"

"Here's how it's going down, you're going on this date, and I'm going with you." Gray suggested.

Lyon looked at his brother incredulously. "_No_, you're not."

"_Yes_, I am." Gray persisted. "Look, I'm scared for you, man. You haven't done this in a long time. This girl could be all sorts of crazy. And besides, half of those girls pee standing up, Lyon. The other half are on one of our watch lists." And that was true. **(1)** You never know which is which and who is who nowadays.

"Gray, it's _a date_."

"Look, lucky for you, I'm free today. And I'm going to bring the binoculars, the hand cream, keep a hundred yard radius- it'll be sweet stuff."

"_No_, you're not. You're not watching _my_ date."

"Come on-"

"I _need_ a little _privacy_, Gray."

"You know what, I'll be around the ringtone. I'll be at the bookstore." Gray shrugged. "One ring means you need an extraction, two, a cleaner, and three means I can get home."

As much as Lyon wanted the help, he couldn't, especially if it was coming from his brother. If he really wanted this to work, then it would have to be him and him only.

But then again, Gray was putting up a _really good_ offer...

"... Two hundred yards."

Gray grinned. "Sold!"

* * *

Lyon made sure to be five minutes early so he could prepare himself, but the suspense was killing him.

His palms were sweating badly and he could feel his face heating up. _Maybe I should call Gray for help? He _is_ right across the street from me..._, he thought. _No! I told him that I didn't need his help! But God, why am I _so fucking nervous_?!_

"L-Lyon-san?"

At the sound of his name, Lyon turned around and met with deep blue orbs. "J-Juvia? Juvia Lockser?!"

Said girl shyly nodded. "S-Sorry for being late, L-Lyon-san."

"Oh no! I was early! It's fine, really." Lyon gave her a wide smile. "Please, have a seat!" He stood up from his chair and helped Juvia to the one across from his.

"Thank you." Juvia muttered, fixing her dress to get comfortable on her seat.

Sitting back down, Lyon said, "I must say, Juvia-chan, you look much better in personal than on those pictures I've seen."

That being said, Juvia blushed deep red. She reminded herself to delete her account on The Matchmaker later. "A-About the pictures, Juvia apologizes for them. Her friend was the one who made her account. Juvia didn't know she would upload them..."

Taking note of the way she looked and talked, Lyon chuckled. "Do you always speak in third person?"

Juvia's blush went deeper. "I-Is Lyon-san bothered by it?"

"Heavens, no!" Lyon shook his head. "I find it quite adorable, actually."

"Juvia is embarrassed!" Juvia said as she covered her face with her hands.

"Don't be!" Again, Lyon chuckled. Despite her childish actions, he found the girl very amusing. "Anyway, don't worry about the pictures. They were, uh, nice to l-look at. You looked very good on them."

"J-Juvia liked Lyon-san's pictures as well." Juvia said as she started to play with her fingers. "She found him _very_ attractive."

_She found me attractive?!_ A shade of pink tinted on Lyon's cheeks. "Uh, w-well, thank you."

Then came the awkward silence.

It was very uncharacteristic of Juvia to say that so bluntly, but she had to be bold. Besides, she wasn't lying when she said that. Heck, even Cana agreed.

But as embarrassed as she was right now, she told herself to calm down and stay refined. It was her first date in years and she wasn't going to let her senselessness ruin it.

"S-So Lyon-san," Juvia started, her voice breaking the silence in the air. _Their_ air, at least. "can you tell Juvia what's _not_ on your profile?"

_Remember, Lyon, aside from the job, no lies._ Scratching the back of his head, he answered, "Well, I, uh, I have a son."

Juvia just nodded and waited for her date to continue. It was too early to judge, so she waited for an explanation.

"His name is Larry and he's a very lovely boy. I-I love him very much. It's sad that things didn't work out between me and his mum, though."

_So he's divorced?_ Juvia frowned. "Juvia is sorry."

"Oh, please, don't be! People..." Lyon sighed. "People make mistakes. It just so happened that I was one of those people." Maybe, he thought, Sherry was a mistake. Maybe she just wasn't the right person. But Lyon would _never_ think that Larry, his son, was a mistake. Never. He cleared his throat and decided to change the steer of the awkward conversation. "Anyway, what about you?"

Juvia concluded that she would not be bothered by Lyon's past. She realized that, like her, he was just trying to move on and start over as well. Even though they just met, she appreciated his honesty. Maybe she can trust him with those kinds of issues, too, but not right now. She would still like to know him better. "Well, Juvia... Juvia has a baby."

Lyon's eyes widened. He was _not_ expecting this. Were he and Juvia _that_ alike? "A b-baby?"

"Y-Yes. Juvia has... **(2)** a puppy."

Somehow, Lyon wanted to jump in happiness and kill himself at the same time.

Jump in happiness because he wasn't dating a woman with a baby, not that there was anything wrong with that, but still.

Kill himself because this "baby" was actually a puppy. A freakin' puppy! Seriously?

"I thought you were talking about a real baby!"

Juvia giggled. "Juvia found Lyon-san's reaction very funny."

Lyon smirked. "Well whose fault was it for giving me the wrong idea?"

Juvia's cheery smile suddenly turned into a frown.

Lyon's brows furrowed. "Is there something the matter? Did I offend you in any way possible? Was it something I said?"

Juvia shook her head. "No, it's just that Juvia knows that Lyon-san doesn't like what she just told you."

Lyon was confused. "You mean about the puppy?"

Juvia nodded.

"But why?"

Juvia tilted her head to the side and said, "Because Lyon-san doesn't like animals."

* * *

Juvia hummed to herself as she entered the bookstore right across from Barney's, the place she was just at with her date.

After the whole "Lyon-san hates animals a.k.a.: Juvia's puppy" issue was resolved, the date went well. The two talked about a lot of things as they ate their food and eventually felt very comfortable around each other.

"_Lyon-san's job sounds very exciting!" Juvia said after Lyon told her about his adventures of being a travel agent that actually travels on the job._

"_You know, Juvia-chan, you can drop the honorific you say with my name." Lyon said, watching her eat her cake._

_Juvia shook her head. "Juvia can't possibly! And besides, you say her name with an honorific, too."_

"_True." Lyon nodded. "But the "-san", at least, has got to go."_

_Juvia put a finger on her chin as she thought about it. "How about Juvia calls Lyon-san "Lyon-kun" instead? We're already friends, after all."_

_Lyon smiled. "Then it's settled, Juvia-chan."_

_She smiled back. "Alright, Lyon-kun."_

_And the two laughed._

To sum it all up, she had a really good time with Lyon.

In the end, they both agreed to see each other again and exchanged their numbers _properly_. Juvia couldn't wait for their next date.

Juvia turned to the aisle where the genre of Romance lay and decided to look for a good book to buy. She was feeling very inspired today and that was a good opportunity to do things and be productive.

**(3)** _Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare_, she read.

It's been ages since she last read that book and so she decided that it would be the one she would buy just for the heck of it.

But when she grabbed the book, a hand came along with it.

"Sorry!" They both said in unison as they let go of the book, making it fall on the floor.

* * *

The bell of the door sounded as Gray entered the bookstore. Aside from his mission to help Lyon pick up his chick, he had _another_ mission to do.

His phone suddenly rang three times, and when he checked who the call from was, it was from Lyon. And he remembered correctly that three rings would mean that there was no problem with his brother's date and that he can go home. "Good for you, pal."

It was time for his other mission to commence.

He kept walking aisle from aisle, trying to look for a girl worth being with for the night, and then he saw _her_.

Immediately, he walked over to the Romance section of the bookstore and was ready to cross paths with her. He knew what to do. He would grab the book she would grab and let nature take its course from there. But how would he know the book she was going to take?

Simple. He knew women. He knew _his_ women.

He grabbed the book entitled _Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare_ just in time she did and started to go with the flow.

"Sorry!" They both said in unison as they let go of the book, making it fall on the floor.

"You take it." Gray said before the girl could say anything.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"You know what? You're not going to like it anyway." Gray responded. "It's a twist ending kind of thing. You'll see it coming a mile away."

The girl cocked a brow at him. "And how would you know what Juvia likes?"

He took note of the way she spoke and figured that this Juvia girl this girl was talking about was her. _So Juvia speaks in third person? Well, this is going to be fun._

"I know books." Gray smirked. "_And_ women."

"_Really?_"

Gray crossed his arms. "Mhm."

"Okay then," Juvia turned and started to walk off. "why don't you tell Juvia what he wants?"

Gray grinned and quickly followed her. They stopped in front of a bookshelf and Gray looked for a book he recognized.

**(4)** "A Walk to remember?" Juvia said as Gray handed her the book.

Gray nodded. "First of all, you never go wrong with Nicholas Sparks. Ever. It's got comedy, drama, romance- it's a thriller. It's classy, but not stuffy. And it's a little obscure, if you know what I mean. So if you haven't read it, you'll thank me for introducing it to you. If you have, you'll know what a good choice it was."

Juvia folded her arms together. "Well, Juvia has read it. She's seen it, too. And it's a _really_ good choice."

Gray nodded, proud of himself. This plan was going to work.

"However not as good as the Notebook, Dear John, the Last Song, or pretty much any of his books from 1996 to 2009." Juvia remarked. "In fact, it's sort of a second-tier title, if you know what I mean."

Or not.

Gray nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "A second? You know what? Scratch tha-"

"Look," Juvia cut him off. "Juvia sees you surveying the prospects. That girl over there in foreign?" She pointed to a girl wearing articles of clothing with either black or purple coloring them. "Too much angst. This one with the sweater vest picking out children's books?" She pointed to a teacher-looking kind of girl. "That girl will have your children named before breakfast."

"I-"

"Juvia gets it. The problem is, no one looks like a clean getaway. You come in here looking for a girl buying books who clearly doesn't have a date for the night. We're easy targets. And you look like the kind of guy who's interested in a one-day rental, so Juvia suggests you go to video store, if you know what she means." Juvia turned to face him. "If you know anything about women or _anything_ about Juvia, then she's perfectly capable of choosing her own books." She smiled. "But thanks. Happy hunting." And she left.

Gray just stood there, bewildered, as he watched Juvia walk away from him.

No one- no _girl_ has ever done that to him. He had never felt so... so _humiliated_ his entire life!

Oh, he was _so_ going to get back at her.

... and get her back.

* * *

_To be_ continued...

And that's a wrap! I hope you guys liked Lyon and Gray's meeting with Juvia :)

**SURPRISE**: To all my fellow Gruvia fans out there, TMW's author, **Sandyx5** (SandrineB.) has a surprise for all of you! Chapter 5 will all be about our favorite ship, Gruvia! :D IDK when I'll update, though, but I can tell you now that I'm working on it! Wish me luck, guys ;)

**(1)** Just to clear things, I am not against gays or lesbians. But as a catholic, I believe in what my God says and that is "The men are for the women and the women are for the men". That would be all.

**(2)** Whoops! I guess I got you guys there! XD Yes, Juvia has a puppy, but the little guys hasn't made his/her appearance in the story yet! Any suggestions for an awesome/cute puppy name for our Juvi-chan? :)

**(3)** Romeo and Juliet is my favorite book of all time! And its author William Shakespeare is my favorite author of all time! :) I haven't read all his works, but from what I've heard, they're all pretty awesome.

**(4)** I would have to disagree with Juvia! A Walk To Remember is the best novel Nicholas Sparks has written _so far_. I haven't read the book, but I've seen the movie. I love all of Nicholas Sparks' works and, like with William Shakespeare's, I plan to read all of them :)

Review? :)


	5. Pushing and Pulling Me

Heyaaa :D

Whoa. Has it really been 4 months since I updated? ._. I'm really sorry, guys! Life's been hectic and I've been going through a lot of emotional stress lately. I blame school for everything -.- I'd like to tell you guys all about it, but you're not here from my drama anyway. Har har.

But really, thank you so much, you guys, for still sticking with me. I promise to never give up on this project! I have to do it for the sake of Gruvion ^^

But nevertheless, I have decided to become productive over the weekend and update! WHOOP WHOOP! :D

Anyway, here are the results of the votes so far:

Gruvia: 8

Lyvia: 1

We've got 1 vote for Lyvia, everybody! :D

**SkyDragonSlayer**: Yes, I speak Filipino! :D You Filipino, too?

**MysteryGruvia**: **(2)**

**claude crane**: You never know who might end up with who, not with all the twists I'm putting in this story ;)

**QuirkyyMist**, **Shadowgirl608**, & **EtsukoYosei**: Thank you! :D

**autumn's fairy thyme14**: **(2)** and thank you, Fifi-nee! Here's the long I waited chapter you'v been waiting for ;)

**AsDarknessSpreads**, **mgaa**, & **Medaka-chan**: If you think that was too much for Gray, wait 'till you read this chapter ;)

**Professor Nebilim**: So glad to hear from you again! :D I really want to thank you for complementing me and liking my story a lot. I mean, I'm not even a pro at this, but I feel like I am! AHAHA I need more reviewers like you ;)

**little kitty**: Hey there, winner! Here are the Gruvia moments I promised! It'll be all about them in this chapter ;)

**2Lazy2Login**: LOL Sorry, but voting for threesome or Gruvion is not counted! XD But I want that, too...

Dedicated To: **autumn's fairy thyme14 **& **TwizzleBaby945 **:) You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Fairy Tail. If I did, Gray wouldn't have been an ass and accepted Juvia's feelings -.-

* * *

**This Means War**  
_Pushing and Pulling Me_

"So you want me to hack into a bookstore's database?" Jet asked as he typed in the codes needed for his superior's request.

Gray nodded. "I want you to go through the people who came in around 1:30 pm yesterday."

"Tell me, how is this related to the Porla case?" Jet was in disbelief as he kept scrolling. All the people he kept seeing on the computer were a bunch of oldies or high schoolers. No scary suspicious looking men at all!

"That's G-4 classified." Gray lied. Well, it's not like he wanted his men to know that he just wanted this information to check out a girl he met yesterday. It would be too embarrassing! Plus, he didn't want the news that he was using the CIA's system to search for things non-work related to reach his boss. Erza would kill him!

When his eyes finally caught a certain bluenette, he asked Jet to stop and click on her profile.

_**Juvia Lockser**_

_**Female**_

_**24 years old**_

_**OB-GYNE at **_**(1)**_** St. Mavis Hospital**_

... and so the information read.

Gray smirked to himself. It was time to get payback from the girl who humiliated him and he knew just where to find her.

* * *

**(2)** "Teru, come back here!" Juvia called for her little puppy as she ran around the house, chasing him.

It was bath time and, well, since when did dogs like bath time?

"Teru!" Juvia groaned. "Now where'd you go?" Just then, she heard muffled growling from behind the couch. She tiptoed her way there and sneakily grabbed hold of her puppy. "Ah ha! Now that Juvia's caught Teru, he can't run or hi- what are you gnawing at?" She took the material from the whimpering dog's mouth and found out that it was the book she bought yesterday at the bookstore.

Book.

Yesterday.

Bookstore.

Memories of Juvia's fateful encounter yesterday flooded her mind, causing her to drop her puppy and cover her face with both of her hands in embarrassment.

After her date with Lyon, she happily made her way to the bookstore to buy a book for she was feeling productive enough to read one. Just then, a little incident occurred with some black-haired guy and the next thing Juvia knew, she was somehow lecturing him, much to his humiliation.

Normally, Juvia wouldn't give in to these situations as to be so bold to say what was in her mind that time, but she really sensed a somewhat disturbance coming from that guy.

He was freakin' picking up chicks and decided that Juvia would be one of his victims.

Like hell Juvia would let that happen.

She's been through enough and another fake relationship won't really help her move on.

That's why she felt happy with Lyon right now. He was honest enough to tell her things other men would be lying about. She really believed that in time, something would happen between them- and _it_ was going to be beautiful.

And she was oh so very glad that they were going out a few days from now to simply hang out, get to know each other more, and maybe take their relationship to the next level.

Resting her case, Juvia smiled and walked to the bathroom. She put Teru in the bathtub, where the bubble bath was ready, and realized that she... put... the book... in the... water... instead of... Teru.

A vein popped on Juvia's forehead. "TERU, YOU WILL HAVE YOUR BATH WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! JUVIA _WILL_ FIND YOU!" She rested, more like banged, her head on the edge of the bathtub and sighed. "Juvia's going to be late for work today."

* * *

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Cana mused playfully. "Where the hell were you? And what's with the get up?"

"Juvia doesn't want to talk about it." Juvia said as she walked passed Cana and went inside her office. The "get up" her friend was talking about was none other than her disheveled hair, ruined make up, and unkempt clothing. And who was to blame?

Right. The dog, Teru, who decided to be unfairly uncooperative that morning, especially since his master just bought him his favorite treat and pampered him like he was one of those Hollywood pups.

That little son of a bi-

"Okay! Okay, just chill would you?" Cana took a seat on one of the couches in Juvia's office and made herself comfortable. She watched her friend in amusement as she rummaged through the disorganized files of her patients with an annoyed look on her face.

"Juvia was late for how long, Cana-san?"

"About four hours." Cana answered. "The old man has been looking _everywhere_ for you, but luckily you've got me and Kinana. We've been covering for you since this morning."

"Cana-san, Juvia would hug you right now, but she has to go through all of this first." Juvia smiled. "Juvia truly appreciates everything you do for her."

Cana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but don't get used to it. Dad's been suspicious for an hour now and you came right on time."

"Juvia-san?" Someone knocked. "It's Kinana."

"You can come in, Kinana-san." Juvia called. Once the nurse was inside, she smiled at her. "Good Afternoon, Kinana-san. Juvia has heard of what you've done for her and she is truly thankful for everything."

"Anything for you, Juvia-san." Kinana smiled back. "I'm just here to update you on the minor mishaps we've had during your absence."

Juvia's knit her eyebrows together and nodded for the nurse to continue.

"Nothing serious happened, really. Just a few rescheduling and recommendations." Kinana explained as she flipped through her clipboard. "I've rescheduled Mrs. Tetsumi's checkup to next Tuesday and moved Mrs. Umenomiya's, uh, counseling session to next Thursday. Mr. and Mrs. Nikashi insisted that they needed to see someone, though, so I recommended them to Lisanna-san for the time being."

Juvia heaved a sigh of relief. "Well, at least everything's settled. Thank you again, Kinana-san."

"Don't thank me yet, Dr. Lockser. Now that you're here, I can finally bring in that guy. He's been very persistent to see you and _you_ only. I've tried recommending him to other doctors, but he said it had to be you!" Kinana said. "He won't even tell who he's here for or what he wants."

"Ooh, a guy!" Cana grinned. "Go on, Kinana. Send him in."

Kinana nodded and left the room.

"I know that look, Cana-san." Juvia rolled her eyes at the brunette. "He's probably just somebody's husband."

Cana cocked a brow at her playfully. "But what if he's not?"

"Cana-san," Juvia whined as she stood up from her desk and pulled her friend up, leading her to the door. "Juvia is sorry, but she has an appointment with "someone's husband"." she said. "And besides, Juvia has Lyon-kun already, remember?"

"Which reminds me, you haven't told me about your date yet."

"Juvia will tell you later. Now, please?"

"Fine. I'll go, but when I come back, I want answers, alright?" Cana opened the door and was about to step outside when her brown orbs met dark blue ones.

"I'm sorry, but am I in the wrong office?" A black-haired man with insanely handsome features **(A/N.: I like the way I described Gray ^^)** said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, who are you looking for?"

"Juvia. Juvia Lockser." he answered.

Cana smirked and turned to her friend. "Well, you're not in the wrong office."

Juvia gulped. She knew that deep husky voice all too well. It was familiar.

_Very_ familiar.

"Definitely not someone's husband, Juvia." Cana whispered at her friend, winking. She turned back to the man and said, "Don't worry. She's right inside." And she left.

Juvia prepared herself for the worst as the door to her office slowly creaked open, revealing no other than the man from the bookstore yesterday.

The man went inside and closed the door behind him. He smirked. "Well, well, if it isn't the girl from the-"

"What are you doing here?" Juvia asked in a hushed tone, careful so no one would hear her.

He crossed his arms. "Why, I should ask you the same thing."

"Juvia works here." Juvia said in a flat tone. _Is this guy serious?_

"I'm here for a check-up."

_This guy has got to be kidding Juvia. _She wanted face-palm herself right then and there. "Juvia is sorry, but as you can clearly see on her door and in this room, Juvia is an OB-GYNE. For women- pregnant women, which you are not."

The man shrugged. "Well, maybe I'm here for another reason."

Juvia mimicked his pose, crossing her arms. "And what would that be?"

The man walked closer to Juvia, breaking the boundary of her personal space. He leaned onto her ear and whispered, "Why don't you go out with me and find out?"

Juvia's face turned beet red. "Wh-Wha-" She pushed him away from her. "What are you talking about?!"

"Geez. Did you have to push me?" The man said as he composed himself. "I'm asking you out, gumball."

_Gumball?_ Now Juvia was furious. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but Juvia's answer is a big no. N O. NO."

"And why not?" he asked.

"What woman would say "yes" to a man who just called her a "gumball"?" Juvia shot back. "Juvia's answer is still "no"."

"Well, guess who's not taking "no" for an answer?"

Juvia rolled her eyes and groaned. "Juvia doesn't need this right now." She walked pass him and left her office.

"Hey, wait!" She heard the man call as she walked through the hallway. "You can't do this to me!"

"Watch Juvia!" She shouted back. She walked a little faster, knowing that he was right behind her. _What is that guy's deal? Coming into Juvia's office like that and invading her personal space! What a-_

"Ah!"

Juvia whipped her head to the sound of a man in pain and saw that there was, in fact, a man in pain lying on the hospital floor, clutching the left side of his shirt. "S-Somebody help me!" he cried. "I-I think I'm having a-a h-heart attack!"

The crowd of patients gasped and backed away to give the man some room.

"Doctor Lockser, do something!" One of the nurses shouted.

Juvia, being the only professional doctor around, had to do what she had to do. She ran over to the man and crouched beside him. "Are you okay?"

Instead of giving her a direct answer, he pulled her head down, making their noses touch. "I will be if you say "yes".

"You are unbelievable!" Juvia almost exclaimed. _Almost_. She was smart enough to keep her voice low so that the patients and other hospital personnel wouldn't be able to hear her.

I mean, what doctor would shout like that to man who was having a heart attack?

"Go out with me and I'll stop this madness." The man hissed.

"There is no way in hell Juvia would-"

"Juvia, what's going on?" A familiar voice called. Even with the man's hands on Juvia, Juvia could still see who it was from the corner of her eye. Gildarts Clive, the doctor she was under.

Juvia sighed and looked at the dark-haired man keeping her on the ground. "Fine. Juvia will go out with you in one condition. Get out of here _now_."

"Great. Then, I'll see you at **(3)** The Courtyard at 8." The man let go of her head and stood up. "Alright, people, there's nothing to see here. Move along." Before leaving, he turned to the baffled doctor and said, "Don't be late, Doctor Lockser!" Then, he was gone.

Juvia stood up and dusted her clothes of. _The nerve of that guy to just do that to Juvia. Who does he think he is?!_

"Juvia, what was that all about?" Gildarts asked as he ran towards her.

"Juvia took care of it, Gildarts-san." Juvia responded. "You have _nothing_ to worry about."

"But he was having a heart-"

"Really, Gildart-san, Juvia has taken care of everything." Juvia smiled at him before turning to leave. "Now if you'll excuse Juvia, she has a lot of work to do."

Gildarts stared at the bluenette's retreating figure. "What just happened?"

* * *

Juvia groaned as she plopped on her bed. _What a day,_ she thought.

First, Teru was being difficult, then she came to work with a mountain pile of paperwork, and now she was forced to go on a date with that man from the bookstore.

Oh, how she dreaded this day.

Oh, how she dreaded that man.

Juvia sat up sighed. _Juvia guesses this better over with._

She walked to her closet and looked at all her clothes. "Where did he say we were going? Oh, yeah, The Courtyard... The Courtyard?!" Her eyes widened in realization. The Courtyard was a very famous and expensive night club. It was exclusively for the super-rich and famous. You'd have to be a member to get in there!

Teru barked as he ran into Juvia's room and jumped around her.

"Oh, Teru, what will Juvia do?" Juvia sighed, exasperated. "Juvia doesn't like going to those kinds of places... Plus, she doesn't have anything to wear."

Teru barked at her again before entering her closet. He suddenly started to bite at this one black dress, pulling it into view.

Juvia stared at the dog, confused. She took the material he was pulling and realized that it was that black dress Cana gave her.

"Teru, you are a genius!" Juvia exclaimed as she hugged the puppy, who whimpered when his master was hugging him too tight. "It's not that Juvia's excited to go- she hardly wants to go! But she's always wondered what that club looked like..."

Teru barked.

Juvia rolled her eyes. "Fine, Juvia will give you your treat in a minute."

* * *

Once Gray sighted a shade of blue hair, he immediately walked towards her with a grin on his face. "Wow, look at you." he said, and wasn't lying.

Compared to what she was wearing at the hospital a while ago, Juvia Lockser looked smokin' hot that night. She was wearing a strapless black dress that ended a few inches above her knees and black knee-length boots to match. Her hair was in a messy bun, but she looked gorgeous as it is.

Gray saw her look away and blush. "Th-Thank you- uh, sorry, Juvia didn't catch your name."

"It's Gray. Gray Fullbuster." He offered her his arm, but she didn't take it. Instead, he put a hand on her back and pushed her along with him.

"Wh-What is Gray-san doing? We'll lose our place in the li-"

"Relax, I've got this." Gray told her as he patted the bouncer's back. "What's up, man?"

"Mr. Fullbuster!" The bouncer greeted him happily and opened the door for him. "Right inside."

"H-How did Gray-san do that?" Juvia asked once they were inside the club. There, she saw neon lights flashing and dancing people everywhere.

"I know people." Gray shrugged as he led her to the bar, greeting some people on the way.

Juvia was amazed- not at the place, but at Gray himself! He sure was popular with people... and girls.

Gray made her sit on a table. "I'll be right back." He walked toward the bar and asked the bartender for a bottle of their best wine, but when he came back, the table was empty.

Juvia had fled.

* * *

"Hey, wait up!" Juvia heard Gray call her name. She rolled her eyes. _Can't this guy take a hint?_ When he finally caught up with her, he spread his arms out, blocking her way. "Where are you going? We just got here."

"You know what, Gray-san? Juvia is not the girl for you." Juvia said directly.

"Oh, come on." Gray persisted. "Come inside. We'll have a good time."

"It's really okay, Gray-san. Juvia has done this before." Juvia said. "When Juvia was a swimmer in high school, her best event was the keg stand."

"You were a swimmer?"

Juvia rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable."

"Well, it's a valid question. You said you were a swimmer, I asked you a question."

"_That_ is exactly why Juvia's walking away right now."

"Because you're uptight and you don't know how to have a good time?" Gray shot.

"Gray-san has the emotional intelligence of a fifteen-year-old boy. And he thinks Juvia would be interested in going out with him or going back in the club?" Juvia shook her head in disbelief. "I don't think so."

"Thank you, you judgmental princess."

Alright, Juvia's had enough. "Can we call it a night?"

And Gray's had enough, too."Can we _please_ call it a night?"

"Good night."

"Sayonara."

"Have fun."

"Ciao. Go back to the "retirement village". I'll see you soon." And with that Gray started to walk away.

Juvia turned around to head for where her car was, but stood still when she saw a familiar man with an unfamiliar woman, but she knew all too well who and what they were.

Bora and her new bitch.

Okay, that was mean of Juvia, but after what he did to her? No.

As they walked towards her, she noticed the changes in Bora's features. He grew taller and was muscular than before. She wouldn't say that he was as handsome, but he was looking pretty okay. That girl looked pretty okay, too.

_They_ looked pretty okay with his grin and her giggling.

_J-Juvia must not let Bora-san see her like this! _She panicked. She had to think of something quick!

And when she did, it was the last thing she wanted to do.

She hurried to where Gray was walking off to and grabbed his arm. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Come back, Gray-san!"

Gray gave her an annoyed look. "What?"

"Just, uh..." They were getting closer and closer... "Just kiss Juvia!"

"What?!" First the girl was asking him to leave her alone and now she wanted him to kiss her? Unbelievable! "Absolutely not."

"Juvia is serious." Juvia said through gritted teeth. She grabbed Gray's collar and pulled him close.

Gray tried to push her away, but the she was surprisingly too strong at the moment. "Why would I? No."

"Just kiss Juvia right now!" Juvia demanded.

"I'm not going to kiss you! You're bipolar!" Gray stated. "Stop it!"

When they were just a few steps away from them, Juvia used all her strength and pulled on Gray harder, causing their lips to finally smash together.

Gray didn't know what the hell was going on right now, but he can't deny that he was liking this, especially when Juvia started moaning. As he returned her kiss, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Uh, Juvia?" A voice called, ruining _their_ moment.

Juvia broke the kiss and smiled at the man who interrupted them. "Oh, Bora-san! My, it's funny running into you here. That's so funny." she said, nervousness evident in her voice. "Um, this is Juvia's boyfriend, Gray-san."

Gray gave Juvia a look that said, "What the hell is going on?"

"Just go with it." Juvia hissed and turned back to this so-called Bora, smiling. "He- uh, he's a surgeon that works in the same hospital as Juvia."

Gray gave Juvia one more look of confusion before finally composing himself and turned to Bora, smiling. "Neurosurgeon. I'm the department head at the children's hospital." He offered Bora his hand, which he took, and they shook hands.

"Wow! That's amazing." Bora's companion, maybe his girlfriend, commented.

"He is. He really is." Juvia said and entwined Gray's arm with hers.

"Stop it." Gray said. "I'm flattered."

Bora shook his head. "Amazing?"

"You know, I gotta be honest with you, I don't know what makes me happier," Gray looked at Juvia intently. "the smile on a child's face or waking up next to you every morning."

"Juvia loves you." Juvia said, sounding passionate.

"I love you, too." Gray responded and they both shared a kiss. After, he noticed the annoyed look on Bora's face and decided to continue. "You know, who wouldn't be happy with a girl like this? Look at her. She's got everything. The beauty, style, grace."

Juvia giggled. "Gray-san is sweet so to me."

"Did you know she was a swimmer?"

"No, I didn't know." Bora said with his arms crossed.

"Didn't think so."

With that said, both Gray and Juvia noticed Bora slightly irritated for some reason. "Yeah, I think we should get going." he said, putting an arm around his girlfriend.

"Barbie, it was such a pleasure meeting you." Gray said as he gave him a manly pat on the shoulder.

"It's Bora." Bora let out an annoyed sigh. "But whatever it's cool."

"It was really nice meeting you." Bora's girlfriend smiled at the fake couple.

"Sweetheart, it was such a pleasure." And Gray took her hand and gave it a kiss.

"Oh, look, a little kiss on the hand there." Bora laughed chuckled. "That's sweet."

"You are so lucky." Bora's girlfriend said one last time before she a Bora finally walked away. "Bye."

"Juvia knows!" Juvia said. "And bye!"

"Have fun, Barney!" Gray shouted.

"It's Bora!"

Juvia let go of Gray's arm and heaved a sigh of relief. "Okay. Thank you _so_ much."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Gray teased. "This ear's a little deaf."

"Juvia said "thank you"." Juvia repeated. "Thank you, but Gray-san doesn't have to be annoying about it."

"Do you want to go grab a bite?" Gray asked out of the blue. "I know a great place around the corner. And no, it's not a bar, in case you're wondering."

Juvia hugged her arms, looking unsure at the moment.

"Look, you owe me an explanation to whatever _that_ was." Gray stated as he crossed his arms.

Juvia gave up with a sigh. "Okay, Gray-san is right. Juvia does."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm."

"Let's go."

Gray and Juvia walked silently to a place called Frank's. It was a small shop that sold sandwiches, but it would suffice for now. Thankfully, it was empty for the night, so the two had the place all to themselves.

Once they got settled and ordered, Juvia started to explain to Gray. "So Juvia packed up her entire life and followed Bora-san everywhere. She gave up everything for him. He... meant the entire world to Juvia. But then, one day, she found him in bed- in _her_ bed with another woman."

Gray nodded for her to continue.

"Bora's just not the guy Juvia thought he was." Juvia sipped her iced tea as she tried not to get too emotional. "Juvia made a mistake."

"I don't believe in mistakes." Gray said.

"Well, that's a very convenient philosophy for some like yourself."

"It's the mistakes that make us who we are." Gray smiled. "They led you here, right?"

Juvia scrunched her eyebrows together and nodded.

"Would you rather be who you were before than you are now?"

"No, not really."

"They led you to your job, you like your job-"

"Juvia loves her job!" Juvia smiled.

"There you go." Gray pointed out. "Just saying."

Once their food was served, they started eating. Juvia seemed unfamiliar to it, though, seeing at how she fiddled with her food.

**(4)** "You're too sticky." Gray asked after swallowing a bite."What, you've never eaten a caramade frank before?"

Juvia shook her head.

"It's not something you eat elegantly." Gray rolled his eyes and showed her how to eat the sandwich. "You open your mouth like this. See? Ahh."

"Ahh- mmm." And Juvia munched her caramade frank. She wasn't used to eating like this. "I-It's delicious!"

"I know." Gray smiled.

Juvia smiled back at him. _Gray-san is not such a bad guy after all_, she thought. All this time, Juvia thought of him as those kinds of guys, but he was different. Despite of what he did to her. Even though she kept pushing him away, he still helped her and managed to make her happy. He... saved her.

"Thank you for this, Gray-sama."

"Whoa. Whoa. What's with the honorific?"

Juvia giggled. "Gray-sama saved Juvia. She is truly thankful."

"You're weird." Gray shook his head. "And hey, can I ask something?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you speak in third person?"

"Uh..." Juvia flushed in embarrassment. So he noticed? Well, how couldn't he! "I-It's just how Juvia is. I-Is Gray-sama bothered by it?"

"No." Gray sighed and narrowed his gaze from her. "But you've gotta stop it. It's makes you cuter than you already are."

Juvia noticed the tint of pink on the savior's cheeks. She giggled. "Gray-sama is _very_ smart."

"Mhm."

Juvia grinned. "Pretty smart for a club rat."

And the two laughed all through the night.

* * *

So I hope you liked Gray and Juvia's fateful encounter and my reason for why Juvia started calling Gray "Gray-sama". HNNG I tell you guys, I had a difficult time writing Juvia's dialogues! I mean, I know she hasn't been speaking in third person lately, but she wouldn't be Juvia if she didn't. You get me?

Overall, I hope you like all the Gruvia I promised you! There's more to come ;)

**(1) **I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of a legit hospital name -.- I mean, come on, guys, St. Mavis Hospital was genius, right? :D AHAHAHAHA Okay, I know I suck -.-

**(2)** So I decided to name Juvia's baby/puppy Teru :D The idea came from **Homecastle.** Congratulations to you! You deserve a prize AHAHAHA ;)

**(3**) The Courtyard was this awesome party place where people went to party all night long. Sad to say that I didn't even get to go there :( It was demolished and turned to a Chinese restaurant instead.

**(4)** I'm sorry, but I just _had_ to put the Caramade scene here! It's too adorbs! XD

Review? :)


End file.
